The Way to Break Up
by Mikachuu97
Summary: re publish untuk yang kedua kali, karena lagi2 ada kesalahan di fic yang sebelumnya dipublish. ini ceritanya sama kaya yang pernah saya publish kok. jadi kalo ngga dibaca jg gpp. saya cuma mau memperbaiki kesalahan saja. EunHae/HaeHyuk, Sad ending. mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer : Semua cast di fic ini adalah milik Tuhan dan milik diri mereka sendiri.**

**Genre : Angst/Romance.**

**Pair : EunHae/HaeHyuk, EunHyukXSena.**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Abal, typo(s), BL, dan segala kejelekan lainnya (?). Don't Like? Don't read!**

**ENJOY**

Hari itu kita duduk di tepi danau ini bersisian. Menatap naskah masa depan yang akan segera kita lakoni. Masa depan yang sebenarnya bukan seperti yang kita inginkan.

Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benak kita untuk mengakhiri semuanya dengan cara itu. Bahkan kemungkinan terburuk yang pernah terpikir oleh kita pun tak seburuk itu. Tapi itulah masa depan yang menurut mereka adalah yang terbaik untuk kita berdua.

Kita ingin berlari. Kita ingin sembunyi. Tak berani menghadapi kenyataan bahwa waktu selama dua tahun yang kita lalui bersama akan berakhir hanya karena tak ingin membuat mereka kecewa.

Kita tak bisa menyalahkan mereka, karena sebenarnya kitalah yang 'salah'.

"Hae..." Masih kuingat jelas ekspresimu saat itu. Kosong. Dan desah suaramu... benar-benar mengisyaratkan kepedihan.

"Mm?" Kubalas panggilanmu dengan sebuah gumaman kecil. Tatapanku tertuju pada pantulan cahaya matahari di air jernih danau yang menjadi tempat favorit kita berdua. Tak berani menatap sepasang manik onyx milikmu, terlalu menyakitkan.

"Aku mencintaimu," katamu.

Aku tersenyum pahit. Biasanya pipiku langsung bersemu merah dan otot-otot di perutku langsung berkontraksi mendengar kalimat itu darimu. Tapi saat itu berbeda... kalimat itu membawa sensasi yang begitu berbeda dari biasanya.. Perih.

"Kau tahu aku juga mencintaimu. sangat," kataku lirih. Aku tak tahu kau menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi kurasa suaraku juga ikut bergetar karena tangis yang kutahan.

"Aku tak ingin kita berakhir seperti ini," kau merapatkan jaketmu untuk menghangatkan diri dari udara musim gugur yang menusuk tulang sore itu.

Aku sedikit menggeser tubuhku mendekatimu, memelukmu erat, merasakan getaran kecil dari tubumu yang menggigil kedinginan.

"Ayo kita pulang. Kita tak boleh berlama-lama di sini, nanti kau sakit," kuraih kedua tanganmu yang telanjang dan menggenggamnya erat, sekedar untuk berbagi kehangatan.

Kau menggeleng pelan sambil kemudian berkata "Aku mau di sini saja."

"Tapi besok adalah hari pernikahanmu, Hyukie."

"Mm. Lalu?"

"Bagaimanapun, kau harus terlihat tampan dengan senyum gummy-mu itu dan dalam kondisi yang sehat di hari pernikahanmu nanti. Kau harus menunjukkan betapa bahagianya dirimu karena bisa menikahi wanita sebaik Sena-ssi."

'Walaupun orang yang akan berdiri di sampingmu nanti bukan aku...  
Walaupun bukan aku yang mengucapkan ikrar suci yang diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman manis sebagai tanda bahwa ikatan itu sudah resmi...  
Walaupun bukan bersamaku...'

"Aku tak akan bahagia jika tak bersamamu, Hae."

"Sena-ssi adalah wanita yang dipilihkan orangtuamu, itu berarti dia adalah yang terbaik untukmu. Bukankah mereka yang paling tahu mana yang terbaik untukmu?"

Aku kembali tersenyum pahit. Kau pasti tahu bahwa apa yang kuucapkan itu semuanya bohong. Aku hanya ingin terlihat kuat di hadapanmu. Tak ingin membuatmu menyadari betapa aku sama sekali tak rela melihatmu bersama wanita pilihan orangtuamu itu.

"Mereka menjodohkanku dengan wanita itu demi kebaikan mereka sendiri, Hae. Mereka melakukannya demi kelancaran urusan bisnis mereka dengan orangtua wanita itu."

Dan tangismu akhirnya pecah. Segera kurengkuh tubuh ringkihmu, kupeluk erat, begitu erat sampai aku bisa merasakan detak jantungmu.

Uhh... Aku paling benci melihat cairan bening itu keluar dari sepasang bola mata indahmu, membasahi kedua pipi tirusmu.

Melihatmu menangis seperti itu membuatku sesak.

"Berhenti menangis, dear. Kumohon. Aku benci melihatmu menangis," kuelus punggung lebarmu lembut, berusaha menenangkanmu. Dan tanpa kusadari, air mata yang sudah ku tahan sejak beberapa saat yang lalu tumpah.

Kau tertawa getir melihatku menangis seperti itu, "Ahaha. Kau juga, pabbo. Berhentilah menangis."

Aku pun ikut tertawa. Entahlah. Rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk itu membuat airmataku tak berhenti mengalir, tapi menyadari bahwa kita menangis seperti bocah yang kehilangan ibunya di tengah keramaian membuatku ingin tertawa.

Atau mungkin kita menertawakan diri kita sendiri yang begitu lemah sehingga menyerah dengan begitu mudahnya pada keputusan mereka? Kukira kekuatan cinta dapat mengalahkan apapun yang menghalanginya, tapi ternyata keegoisanlah yang lebih berkuasa dalam hal ini.

Ah, pernyataan bahwa 'kekuatan cinta dapat mengalahkan apapun yang menghalanginya' itu hanya berlaku untuk mereka yang 'normal', kurasa. Lihatlah, sejak awal, mereka yang menentang dan membenci kita dengan keegoisannya tak juga dapat kita kalahkan. Karena... Cinta kita ini 'salah', menurut mereka.

Kau akhirnya berhenti menangis dan mengusap airmata yang membasahi pipimu dengan lengan jaket yang kau kenakan sambil kemudian mengusapkan kedua tanganmu ke pipiku, menyapu airmata yang membasahi pipiku.

"Hae..." panggilmu lagi.

"Mm?"

"Setelah besok pun.. hiks.. kita masih.. hiks.. kita masih bisa seperti ini, 'kan?" Senggukan-senggukan kecil tercipta di antara kalimatmu.

Ku tatap sepasang bola mata indahmu yang sedikit memerah itu dalam. Lagi. Rasa nyeri yang begitu menyiksa itu kembali menjalari hatiku.

Aku menangguk pelan, "Dan tentu saja... Sebagai teman, Hyuk," kataku.

Dan masih terekam jelas di ingatanku, betapa tatapan sendumu itu terlihat menyimpan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

"Hyukie, kau tahu 'kan, apa yang kurasakan juga sama denganmu. Aku juga sakit. Aku juga marah. Aku juga benci pada mereka yang sama sekali tak berniat untuk mencoba mengerti keadaan kita.."

Aku menghela nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Tapi kita tak berhak untuk membenci mereka. Kita tak berhak untuk marah. Karena mereka sebenarnya tak salah. Ini juga bukan salah kita yang saling mencintai, walaupun kita tahu bahwa cinta kita ini 'salah'."

"Lalu siapa yang harus disalahkan?"

Aku terdiam sebentar.

"Entahlah..."

"..."

"..."

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam. Tak ada satu pun dari kita yang berniat untuk memecah keheningan itu. Karena kita menyukainya. Keheningan yang hanya dimengerti oleh kita berdua.

Kita berdua menatap kosong ke arah danau sambil sesekali melemparkan kerikil yang kita temukan di sekitar kita ke air danau yang selalu memperhatikan kita sejak awal tanpa tatapan jijik seperti yang orang lain berikan.

"Hae..." dan satu panggilan darimu akhirnya memecah keheningan yang mulai betah berlama-lama berada di sekitar kita.

"Kurasa aku mulai merindukan panggilan 'ikan' dan 'pabbo' darimu, Hyuk. Seharian ini kau terus-terusan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Hae'," kataku sedikit becanda. Bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda, memang. Tapi itu adalah saat yang tepat untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana. Bukankah memang sudah seharusnya kita bersenang-senang menikmati hari terakhir kita sebagai sepasang kekasih? Menangis pun tak ada gunanya. Karena mereka tak akan peduli. Karena keputusan mereka tak akan berubah.

"Ikan jelek," katamu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Iya, monyet jelek. Ada apa?

Bibirmu maju beberapa senti, pertanda bahwa kau sedang kesal.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!"

"Hahaha. Baiklah.. Lalu kau mau dipanggil apa?"

"Apapun selain yang berhubungan dengan 'monyet'."

"Umm.. Bagaimana kalau 'anchovy'?"

"HAE!"

Aku tak dapat menahan tawa melihat wajahmu yang begitu lucu saat kau sedang kesal.

"Tetaplah seperti ini, Hyuk," kataku.

"Mm?"

"Biarpun bukan bersamaku, tetaplah menjadi monyet jelek yang hyper dan ceria seperti kau yang kukenal beberapa tahun terakhir."

"..." Kau tak menjawab.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia.."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak akan bahagia jika tak bersamamu."

"Kau akan bahagia, Hyuk. Kau akan punya istri yang baik, dan akan punya anak-anak yang lucu nantinya. Perlahan-lahan kau pasti akan melupakan aku."

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah. Tapi kau juga harus berjanji satu hal," katamu.

"Apa?"

"Kau juga harus bahagia nantinya.. Baik dengan pilihanmu sendiri atau pilihan orangtuamu," cairan bening itu kembali menggenangi pelupuk matamu.

Kugenggam kedua tanganmu. Dingin...

"..."

"Aku juga ingin kau bahagia meskipun tak bersamaku," katamu lagi.

Kutarik tubuhmu mendekat. Kukecup bibirmu dalam. Mengecap bibir manis yang membuatku kecanduan itu. Melumatnya, menjelajahi isi dalamnya, merekam rasa manis itu dengan baik dalam ingatanku. Karena setelah itu, tak akan ada ciuman seperti itu lagi.

Kuusap sudut bibirmu yang merah merona dan sedikit bengkak itu, kemudian tersenyum, "Aku janji."

OoOoOo

"Hae.."

Aku terlonjak kaget merasakan sentuhan di bahu kiriku barusan. Kubalikkan tubuhku, menatap orang yang menyentuhku barusan.

"Hyukie..."

Kau tersenyum sambil kemudian mengambil duduk di sampingku. Sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu di sore awal musim gugur itu.

"Lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyamu.

"Baik. Kau?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihatmu. Kau terlihat begitu tampan dan dengan kondisi yang sehat.

"Umm.. Apakah kau sudah menikah, Hae?" Tanyamu lagi. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan selama empat tahun terakhir? Tidak kah kau merasa kesepian? Kurasa kau harus segera menikah, Hae," lanjutmu. Aku hanya diam.

"Appa!"

Aku mengikuti arah tatapanmu yang kini tertuju pada seorang wanita cantik dan seorang anak perempuan berumur sekitar tiga tahun. Senyuman lebar terkembang di wajah tampanmu.

Gadis kecil itu berlari ke arahmu dan langsung memelukmu erat. Diikuti dengan seorang wanita cantik yang kini berdiri di belakangmu.

"Senang bertemu lagi, Sena-ssi," aku sedikit membungkukkan tubuhku ke arahnya. Dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman manis, dan kemudian ia pun ikut membungkuk.

Pandanganku beralih ke gadis kecil yang kini duduk di pangkuanmu.

"Ini EunYoung, anakku."

Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Ia terlihat begitu manis. Mata coklatnya yang terlihat keemasan ketika diterpa cahaya matahari, kulit seputih susu dengan pipi yang sedikit merona kemerahan, secara fisik, dia lebih mirip ibunya.

"Halo, paman ikan(?), Namaku EunYoung. Appa banyak bercerita tentangmu padaku. Dan ternyata paman ikan jauuuhhh lebih tampan dari yang pernah diceritakan appa," katanya ceria. Dilihat dari sifatnya, ia lebih mirip kau.

"Monyet jelek! Apa saja yang kau ceritakan padanya?! Dan lagi.. Kenapa kau mengajarinya untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?!" Seruku geram. Kau hanya nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk pipi kirimu. Wanita cantik yang dibelakangmu itu terkekeh melihat kelakuan kita yang seperti anak kecil.

"Chagi, tolong ajak EunYoung bermain sebentar. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Hae," katamu, diikuti dengan sebuah anggukan dari wanita itu. Dan tak perlu menunggu lama, sepasang ibu dan anak itu sudah tak terlihat lagi punggungnya.

...

"Kau terlihat begitu bahagia," Kataku sambil memaksa tersenyum.

"Kau yang memintaku untuk selalu berbahagia walaupun tak bersamamu."

"..."

"Kau merindukanku?" Tanyamu. Tentu saja aku merindukanmu! Aku bahkan sudah merindukanmu sejak hari pertama kau pindah ke Tokyo!

"Tentu saja."

Kau melebarkan kedua lenganmu.

"Mm?" Aku menatapmu bingung.

"Tak ingin memelukku?"

Kudekati tubuhmu yang kini terlihat lebih berisi itu dan memelukmu erat. Kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhmu.

"Kau masih memakai parfum yang sama," gumamku.

Kau balas memelukku, kemudian tertawa kecil, "Iya. Aku begitu menyukai aromanya. Dan lagi, aroma parfum ini selalu mengingatkanku padamu. Kau ingat? Dulu kau yang memilihkannya untukku."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Sekali lagi menghirup aroma tubuhmu dalam-dalam, kemudian melepaskan pelukan hangat yang begitu kurindukan itu.

"Kau tak menepati janjimu, Hae."

"Janji apa?"

"Kau berjanji akan hidup bahagia meski tanpa aku."

"Aku bahagia, Hyukie."

"Bahagia? Kau terlihat buruk."

"..."

"Carilah kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Hae. Jangan terus-terusan menyiksa dirimu dengan kenangan di masa lalu.." Nada suaramu kembali membawa rasa nyeri itu.

"Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, Hae," airmata kembali mengaliri kedua pipimu.

"Jangan menangis..." Kuraih kedua pipimu, mengusapnya lembut, menyapu airmata yang mengalirinya.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku. Aku sudah mencoba menerima wanita pilihan orangtuaku itu. Aku sudah mulai mencintainya, dan kini bahagia hidup bersamanya dan anak kami," tak ada senggukan di dalam tangisan itu. Hanya bahu yang bergetar hebat karena berusaha menahan airmata yang terus memaksa untuk keluar.

"..."

"..."

Kupeluk lagi tubuh itu.

"Aku bahagia, Hyuk. Aku bahagia melihatmu akhirnya bisa hidup bahagia tanpa aku."

...

If you really love someone, let them go.

**END**

**A/N:**

**Kyaahh! Penpik macam apa inii DX  
Jelek bambang maksimal DX  
*guling2***

**Uhh.. saya bingung mau ngomong apaan. Pokoknya kalau suka, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, ya ^^**

**Annyeong~ :D**


End file.
